


Hair (to the Empire)

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Arihnda's childhood memories, Chiss rituals, F/M, Fluff, Thrawn's POV, are they flirting or what?, but with unsettling backstories
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: When Arihnda heard that Thrawn had a long hair once, she had to get that holopicture.





	Hair (to the Empire)

Gdy ją zobaczył po raz pierwszy, miała na sobie niebieski uniform. Zwrócił uwagę na jej krótko ścięte czarne włosy. „Żadna z Chissanek nie nosiłaby takiej fryzury”, nie wiedzieć czemu przeszło mu przez myśl.

Kilka lat później, już jako wielki admirał, przypatrywał się Arihndzie Pryce z tą samą niegasnącą fascynacją. Gubernator Lothalu z czasem stała się jego bliską współpracowniczką. To tego stopnia bliską, że pewnego razu odważył się poruszyć interesującą go od tak dawna kwestię.

-  Moja fryzura? – zdziwiła się Pryce i odruchowo dotknęła swoich kruczoczarnych włosów. – Jest po prostu praktyczna.

Thrawn miał przeczucie, że za jej decyzją o obcięciu włosów kryło się coś więcej. Może nie powinien był drążyć tego tematu, ale gdy coś go ciekawiło, nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed stawianiem pytań, dopóki nie otrzymał satysfakcjonujących go odpowiedzi.

Znał Pryce na tyle dobrze, że umiał czytać mimikę jej twarzy, pomimo jej nieustających prób ukrywania prawdziwych emocji. Tym razem jednakże rozdrażnienie i niepokój, jakie wywołały jego być może niedyskretne pytania, były wyraźnie widoczne na jej obliczu.

Pryce kilkukrotnie poprawiła swoją nienaganną fryzurę i w końcu zapytała, niemal napastliwie, czy „dobrze w niej wygląda”. Jej ton sugerował, że oczekuje od Thrawna jednoznacznie pozytywnej opinii.

\- Nie wyglądasz źle – odrzekł, gdyż tego najwidoczniej od niego oczekiwała.

Widząc utrzymujące się na jej twarzy niezadowolenie, dodał śmielej:

\- Jesteś piękna.

Zmarszczyła brwi, jakby nie uwierzyła w szczerość jego słów. Postanowił więc wytłumaczyć jej, skąd wzięły się jego wątpliwości dotyczące jej fryzury.

Zaczął od rytuałów przejścia. Obcinanie włosów jako oznaka wkroczenia na nową ścieżkę. Zapytał ją, czy ścięła włosy zaraz po przybyciu na Coruscant.

\- Nie, zawsze miałam krótkie włosy – rzekła, znów niepotrzebnie odgarniając pojedyncze kosmyki. – Ale masz rację, zmieniłam fryzurę, żeby dopasować się do panującej mody.

\- Zawsze miałaś krótkie włosy? – zdziwił się.

Zastanowiła się.

\- Wyjąwszy może okres dzieciństwa – odparła po chwili. – Moja matka lubiła zaplatać mi warkocze. Mówiła mi, że wyglądam w takiej fryzurze jak mała księżniczka. Wiesz, co wtedy sobie wyobrażałam?

\- Że będziesz kiedyś władać Lothalem?

Zaśmiała się.

\- Nie – spojrzała w dal, a jej rysy na moment złagodniały. – Że pochodzę z jakiejś wspaniałej, odległej planety jak Naboo. I że kiedyś tam wrócę.

Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ale pochodzę z Lothalu. Uciekłam, a potem znów tu trafiłam. Ironia losu?

Popatrzyła wówczas na Thrawna, a jej spojrzenie stwardniało. Admirał szybko zmienił kierunek ich rozmowy.

\- Obcięłaś je w jakimś szczególnym momencie?

Przygryzła wargę.

\- Właściwie to tak – przyznała. – Kiedy zrozumiałam, że udawanie kogoś innego do niczego mnie nie zaprowadzi.

Westchnęła.

\- Wydawało mi się, że wyglądam przez to doroślej. Na Lothalu nikt dorosły nie nosi długich włosów. Są niepraktyczne. A gdy zaczęłam pracować w rodzinnej kopalni… Nie traktowaliby mnie tam poważnie, gdybym miała na głowie jakąś dziwną, skomplikowaną konstrukcję.

Spojrzała na niego znacząco.

Zdecydował się na ryzykowny ruch.

\- Posiadasz holozdjęcia z dzieciństwa? – zapytał.

Na jej spokojnym dotąd obliczu pojawił się grymas: zaskoczenia i złości. Opanowała się szybko, ale w jej oczach nadal tlił się gniew, kiedy wspomniała o Batonn. Wszystko przepadło na Batonn.

Rzuciła mu wzrokiem wyzwanie. Ale Thrawn nie zamierzał podejmować w tej chwili wątku Batonn. Żeby ostudzić atmosferę, powiedział tylko:

\- Chissowie zwykle noszą długie włosy.

Zbił ją tym z tropu.

\- Poza dziećmi – dodał. – Dzieci mają krótkie.

Zupełnie inaczej niż w jej kulturze.

\- Miałeś długie włosy – powiedziała powoli, przypatrując mu się ze sceptyczną miną.

\- O, tak.

Eli Vanto mógłby to potwierdzić. Albo kapitan Voss Parck. Thrawn uświadomił sobie nagle, jak wiele z tych osób, które spotkał, podczas swojego pierwszego kontaktu z Imperium, zniknęło z jego życia bezpowrotnie.

Z tych, z którymi Pryce mogłaby mieć styczność, pozostał jedynie Imperator. Thrawn nie wyobrażał sobie jednak, by gubernator Lothalu poprosiła go o prywatną audiencję, żeby porozmawiać o dawnej fryzurze Thrawna.

Gdyby postanowiła drążyć ten temat, mogłaby dojść do ciekawych wniosków.

Rytuały przejścia. Chiss obcinający włosy, by służyć Imperatorowi. Tak, to było logiczne. Ale gdyby ktoś zwrócił uwagę na to, jak długie były włosy Thrawna, kiedy po raz pierwszy, jako „jeniec”, znalazł się na pokładzie imperialnego statku, mógłby – a właściwie: powinien – zadać pytanie: „czy naprawdę cię wygnano?”.

Ludzie niewiele wiedzieli o Chissańskich rytuałach. Wygnanie wiązało się z hańbą – z pozbawieniem imienia rodowego, z napiętnowaniem poprzez obcięcie włosów. A Thrawn nie miał krótkich włosów. I podał Parckowi swoje pełne imię.

Zauważył, że ludzie aż nazbyt często kierowali się przedsądami, które były o tyle prawdziwe, o ile odnosiły się do ich własnej kultury. I zamiast zapytać Chissa o jego długie włosy, kadet Vanto zdziwił się jedynie brakiem owłosienia, które ludzie nazywali „zarostem”. Tę wątpliwość Thrawn mógł szybko rozwiać – Chissowie nie golili żadnej części ciała. Nie mieli takiej potrzeby.

Imperator mógł domyślić się prawdy. Jednak Thrawn, gdy zgodził się mu służyć, sam uczynił rytualne gesty towarzyszące wygnaniu. Ściął włosy. I przedstawiał się odtąd wyłącznie skróconą formą swojego imienia.

\- Miałeś długie włosy, kiedy przyleciałeś po raz pierwszy na Coruscant? – zapytała go Arihnda.

To był ten moment, kiedy należało skłamać. Lecz on, zamiast tego, w milczeniu skinął głową. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak wielki sekret jej teraz zdradził!

\- Muszą istnieć raporty – mruknęła Pryce, bardziej do samej siebie niż do niego.

Spojrzała na Thrawna tak, jakby chciała przywrócić mu tym samym jego długie włosy.

\- Usunąłem je – powiedział.

Zrobił to niedługo później, gdy zyskał wystarczające uprawnienia, by ingerować w imperialne bazy danych.

Pryce skrzywiła się z niezadowoleniem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ze względu na to, w jakim świetle mnie przedstawiały – oznajmił.

Co, po części, było prawdą. Jednak zanim wykasował te dane, zrobił kopię, którą przesłał Ar’alani. Powinna wiedzieć, w jaki sposób ludzie postrzegali Chissów. To mogło jej się przydać.

\- Tam były holozdjęcia, prawda? – w głosie Pryce niespodziewanie pojawiło się rozżalenie.

Zamiast pochwalić jego własną inicjatywę – w końcu zawsze mówiła, że powinien bardziej dbać o swój wizerunek – Arihnda wygięła usta w podkuwkę. Jakby nagle zapragnęła wydobyć na światło dzienne dawno zapomniane zdjęcia sprzed lat.

\- Wyglądałeś dobrze w długich włosach – stwierdziła raczej, aniżeli zapytała.

I tym razem należało ugryźć się w język. Dlaczego zatem powiedział: „mam kopię takiego zdjęcia”?

Po to, by wzbudzić jej zainteresowanie? Żeby poprosiła go o to zdjęcie? Z jej miny, gdy po raz pierwszy wspomniał o swoich długich włosach, wywnioskował, że przekopałaby imperialne bazy danych, aby zdobyć choć jedną odbitkę.

\- Zrób dla mnie kopię – rzekła i nieoczekiwanie jej ton się zmienił. – Proszę.

Najbardziej jednak zaskoczyła go, gdy powiedziała:

\- Żałuję, że nie mogę ci dać żadnego z moich zdjęć z dzieciństwa.

A potem dodała, niemal nieśmiało:

\- Mogę dać ci aktualne, jeśli chcesz.


End file.
